1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fold-up two wheeled transport carts which are used to retain objects and transport them from one location to another, and which cart can thereafter be folded up and conveniently stored until the next time it is required to transport objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following 21 patents and published applications are relevant to the field of the present invention:    1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,939 issued to Louis S. Weast on Aug. 21, 1951 for “Foldable Shopping Cart” (hereafter the “Weast Patent”);    2. U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,692 issued to Anne Jackson Timpson on Mar. 26, 1957 for “Collapsible Cart” (hereafter the “Timpson Patent”);    3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,395 issued to Sol Mitty et al. on Jun. 4, 1963 for “Corrugated Shopping Cart and Parts” (hereafter the “Mitty Patent”);    4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,527 issued to Philip B. Knapp on Jun. 2, 1964 for “Wheeled Market Carts” (hereafter the “Knapp Patent”);    5. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,135 issued to John W. Grube et al. on Sep. 29, 1987 for “Collapsible Cart” (hereafter the “Grube Patent”);    6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,644 issued to Laurence G. Bell on Aug. 23, 1988 for “Foldable Cart” (hereafter the “Bell Patent”);    7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,646 issued to Karen Cheng on Aug. 23, 1988 for “Collapsible Shopping Cart” (hereafter the “Cheng Patent”);    8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,754 issued to Lyla B. Ward on Mar. 30, 1993 for “Collapsible Beach Cart” (hereafter the “Ward Patent”);    9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,219 issued to Sidney R. Hadlum on Sep. 14, 1993 for “Hand Held Carrier” (hereafter the “Hadlum Patent”);    10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,671 issued to Kevin G. Abelbeck et al. on Nov. 23, 1999 for “Collapsible Cart” (hereafter the “Abelbeck Patent”);    11. United States Published Patent Application No. 2002/0050429 to Cory O. Nykoluk et al. on May 2, 2002 for “Pivotal Handle For Towable Baggage” (hereafter the “'0050429 Nykoluk Published Patent Application”);    12. United States Published Patent Application No. 2002/0139628 to Wen-Cheng Chang on Oct. 3, 2002 for “Retractable Handle Assembly” (hereafter the “Chang Published Patent Application”);    13. United States Published Patent Application No. 2002/0144874 to Cory O. Nykoluk et al. on Oct. 10, 2002 for “Pivotal Handle For Towable Baggage” (hereafter the “'0144874 Nykoluk Published Patent Application”);    14. U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,898 issued to Yong S. Chu on Jul. 29, 2003 for “Folding Cart” (hereafter the “Chu Patent”);    15. U.S. Pat. No. D477,916 issued to Cory O. Nykoluk on Aug. 5, 2003 for “Towing Member For A Piece of Baggage” (hereafter the “Nykoluk Design Patent”);    16. U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,791 issued to Cory O. Nykoluk et al. on Nov. 25, 2003 for “Pivotal Handle For Towable Baggage” (hereafter the “'791 Nykoluk Patent”);    17. United States Published Patent Application No. 2004/0211635 to Chen-Tien Lu on Oct. 28, 2004 for “Apparatus for Mounting Telescopic Handle on Trunk” (hereafter the “Lu Published Patent Application”);    18. U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,474 issued to Cory O. Nykoluk on Jul. 19, 2005 for “Towable Wheeled-Backpack” (hereafter the “'474 Nykoluk Patent”);    19. United States Published Patent Application No. 2009/0212536 to Maria I. Tadeo on Aug. 27, 2009 for “Collapsible Rolling Tote Bag” (hereafter the “Tadeo Published Patent Application”);    20. U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,221 issued to Suzan L. Bess on Jun. 8, 2010 for “Collapsible and Portable Wheeled Dolly Particularly Suitable for Use by Students or Others in the Transport of Items” (hereafter the “Bess Patent”).
The Weast Patent discloses a foldable shopping cart.
The Timpson Patent also discloses a collapsible cart.
The Mitty Patent discloses a corrugated shopping cart having a collapsible and reversible shopping cart comprising a box-like body having a rear panel, side panels and a sectional front panel, said panels having overlapping bottom flaps constituting a bottom panel, the sections of the front panel having overlapping long edges, said overlapping edges having aligned spaced slots, pronged pins in the slots for detachably fastening said overlapped edges to each other, a handle on the rear panel protruding upwardly therefrom, and a wheel assembly mounted on the bottom panel, the mounting of the wheel assembly constituted by a fold in the flap on the rear panel adjacent the rear panel, the fold in the flap on the rear panel forming a triangular-shaped groove opening downwardly and wherein a tape closes the bottom opening in the groove.
The Knapp Patent discloses a collapsible wheeled market cart which can be folded very flat to 2 inches.
The Grube Design Patent discloses a generally rectangular two-wheeled cart.
The Moon Patent discloses a utility cat with a bent handle.
The Bell Patent discloses a folding cart which can be folded but is not completely flat when folded.
The Cheng Patent discloses a collapsible cart.
The Ward Patent discloses a collapsible beach cart.
The Hadlum Patent discloses a collapsible cart.
The Abelbeck Patent discloses a collapsible cart but it does not fold flat
The 0050429 Nykoluk Published Patent Application discloses a cart with a collapsible arcuate handle. The hand grip can be rotated so that it can be in the same axis as the baggage is wheeled or perpendicular to the axis in which the baggage is wheeled. The cart does not fold up/
The Chang Published Patent Application discloses a cart with a dual handle.
The 0144874 Nykoluk Published Patent application is a continuation-in-part of the previously discussed Nykoluk published patent application. The application concentrates on the towing handle and the features of the towing handle are best described in claim 1 which reads as follows:                “A towing member for hand towing a piece of baggage, the towing member comprising: a towing handle; an arm portion operatively connected to the towing handle, the arm portion being configure and adapted to secure the towing handle to a piece of baggage; a pivot mechanism connecting the towing handle to the arm portion in a manner that allows the towing handle to be pivoted about a pivot axis relative to at least a sub portion of the arm portion, the sub portion of the arm portion being spaced from and external of the piece of baggage when the towing handle is secured to the piece of baggage via the arm portion; and a locking mechanism that is operatively connected to the towing handle and the arm portion and that is selectively moveable between a locked position and an unlocked position relative to the arm portion, the locking mechanism limiting the pivoting of the towing handle about the pivot axis relative to the sub portion of the arm portion when in the locked position and not so limiting the pivoting of the towing handle about the pivot axis relative to the sub portion of the arm portion when in the unlocked position.”        
The Chu Patent discloses a folding cart.
The Nykoluk Design Patent protects the shape of the handle wherein an examination of FIG. 2 shows that the handle has 2 vertical extension members from the hand grip portion and the hand grip portion is different from the hand grip portion in the 2 previously discussed Nykoluk Published Patent Applications.
The '791 Nykoluk Patent discloses a cart which has a collapsible handle which is arcuate in shape and the hand grip portion can be rotatable to different orientations.
The Lu Published Patent Application discloses a cart with an arcuate handle.
The '474 Nykoluk Patent discloses a cart which has an arcuate handle.
The Tadeo Published Patent Application discloses a collapsible rolling tote bag.
The Bess Patent discloses a collapsible cart.